The invention relates to a boring tool equipped with a so-called floating knife for machining cylindrical inside surfaces, for example, the cylindrical inner surfaces of hydraulic cylinders.
Basically, boring tools of this type equipped with floating knives are already known through German Utility Model 7,425,824. Also known are combinations of boring tools of this type having knife heads equipped with floating knives and with smoothing roller tools, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,319 and 4,050,976. Tools made according to said U.S. patents have been proven useful in the machining of cylinder bores. Often, however, the problem arises, that the bore of such pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders or similar workpieces is interrupted by apertures running crosswise to the bore axis. Such apertures facilitate the supply and discharge of some type of flowing media or they may be used as access for measuring or control devices. Tools of the type mentioned are incapable of machining the inside surfaces of cylinders interrupted by cross-apertures because the floating knife catches in the crosswise running apertures. Both the tool and the workpiece are thus completely destroyed.